1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor element holding apparatus that is capable of holding and conveying one or more semiconductor elements separated from a wafer to a desired place, and also relates to a semiconductor device manufactured using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor element holding apparatus fixes a wafer having a plurality of semiconductor elements formed thereon to a sheet on which an adhesive agent is applied. Then, the wafer is divided into pieces (i.e., a plurality of semiconductor elements) by a cutter. The semiconductor element holding apparatus raises one of the divided semiconductor elements by means of lifting needles, and suctions the raised semiconductor element to the inclined surface of a collet having an inclined suctioning part by negative pressure. In this way, the conventional semiconductor element holding apparatus holds the semiconductor element. This is for example, disclosed in a Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid-open Application) No. 5-326673.
When the semiconductor element has an area whose surface can not be brought into direct contact with the collet of the semiconductor element holding apparatus (e.g., when the semiconductor element is a charge coupled device (CCD)), surface contact areas are formed on both ends in the lengthwise direction of the semiconductor element, and the surface contact areas are brought into contact with a collet having vacuum suction holes so that the semiconductor element is suctioned, and held, by the negative pressure applied from the vacuum suction holes of the collet. This is for example disclosed in a Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid-open Application) No. 5-243375.
Generally, a wafer having a plurality of semiconductor elements formed thereon is divided into pieces by a cutter, such as a diamond blade. When the wafer is cut by the cutter, the cut surface of each divided semiconductor element is partially collapsed due to minute scratches and cracks created when cutting the wafer. As a result, a fragile layer of 5 to 10 μm (hereinafter, referred to as an “element collapse layer”) is formed.
According to Japanese Patent Kokai No. 5-326673, the semiconductor element divided from the wafer is suctioned to the inclined surface of the collet. When the inclined surface of the collet is brought into contact with the edge of the cut surface of the semiconductor element, the element collapse layer is collapsed. As a result, pieces of the collapsed element collapse layer (hereinafter, referred to as “element collapse pieces”) drop onto other semiconductor elements when the semiconductor element is suctioned by the collet or the semiconductor element is released after conveying the semiconductor to a remote place. Consequently, the cleanness of the semiconductor element is deteriorated.
In a semiconductor element having flexible parts that are thin to have flexibility, such as a semiconductor element used in a semiconductor acceleration sensor, the flexible parts are deformed and thus damaged when the inclined surface of the collet is brought into contact with the edge of the semiconductor element to suction the entire surface of the semiconductor element by negative pressure.